Fan:Digimon Adventure (Morgan Kingsley)/Chapter 1
Story by Morgan Kingsley Section heading Chapter Length:1181 words Section heading Chapter 1: The Day Before Camp Hi, my name is Joe Ki’do, and I have blue hair. I am also Chinese, although I don’t remember much of the place I am from. I live in a country named Japan, although I don’t remember the citys name. I have a older brother named Jim, and the two of us live with my father (let’s never mention my mother). For she left us a long time ago, when I was seven. I am in my senior year at high school, so I am eighteen years old, if you can’t do the math. I excel in all my classes, so I can have all A’s, and have my father get off my back. Today it was July 29th, and I am going on a date. With a girl I have liked for about three years now. I got the courage to ask her one night, and she said yes. Although I don’t understand why she would, I am not at all a popular guy at school. My brother helped me get ready for the date, by giving me a nice outfit to wear. My dad was proud of me for the first time in many years. I was ready at her house to pick her up at seven in the evening. Her name is Sarah, and she was a popular girl at school, but at least she’s not snobby about it. That’s why I was able to like her. She came outside and got in the passengers seat. “Hello, Joe.” She told me. “You look really nice today, well, nicer than you normally do.” I laughed at this, because most people wouldn’t take that as a compliment, but it’s the nicest thing somebody has said to me in a very long time. I drove her to the most fancy restaurant in the town. My da gave me a few hundred dollars to reserve a seat for two here. He wanted to know how the date went after I came back. “I have reserved a seat for two here, under the name of Joe Ki’do.” The person with all the reservations looked down, and nodded. He led us to our table. We put in our order. The guy at the entrance gave us our drinks, and came twenty minutes later with our food. The whole time we talked, and she said that I was a pretty cool person. Much cooler than anybody else made me out to be, they would just have to give me a chance. We ate our food, and everything went on really well for the rest of the night. I gave the guy at the entrance a hundred dollar bill, just like my father told me to do. Now I had twenty dollars left, which he said to give to him after the date was over. I drove Sarah back to her house where we talked for a little while. “Hey Sarah, I had a good time. Want to go out again?” I awaited her response. “Joe, I had a great time to. You are honestly a great person, and you deserve to be everybody’s friend. That’s why I can’t say yes, because I want you to be a friend, somebody I can trust. And if we started dating, we might break up, and never trust each other again. But, will you at least be a friend?” I agreed to this, because she was right, if we started dating, than we might never trust each other if we broke up. ‘Let’s be friends.” I said. We shook hands, and I drive back to my house. My father wanted to know what happened right away. “We decided that we wouldn’t start dating. But we both agreed that we would remain friends.” I hoped that my father would at least be fine with this response. He wasn’t, in fact, he slapped me right across the face. “You let a perfect girl get away! You had a chance, and now you might never be able to find anybody. If you come out before tomorrow, I will remove all your eating rights for a week!” I ran to my room, and waited for him to got to sleep. Jim was in his room, writing something, but I don’t know what it was exactly. But it wasn’t any of my business what he was writing anyways. I was in my room, thinking to myself. How did I not know this was going to happen? He’s been doing this to me since my mom left. When I was convinced nobody was in the living room, I went out. Took the car keys, and left the house. I just needed to get out, maybe find a place for my head. I would come back to my house after I was done, put he keys back, and pretend nothing happened. But without even realizing it, I had been driving for five hours without break. I was really tired I decided to stop, and just sleep in the car for the night. Maybe drive back to my house when everybody was asleep the next night. Yeah, that’s what I will do. I woke up, and noticed it was 11 in the morning. There were a bunch of cars outside, near where I was. I got out, and locked the door. Saw some stairs, and went up them. I saw some guy. When he saw me, he went in my direction. “Hey, can we talk for a moment?” I nodded, and he led me to a house. A small one, with a table, small fridge, bathroom, shower, and a bed. The table had a seat on both sides. He led me in a seat. “My name is Eric. This is where I live. I am the head of this summer camp. How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” “Eighteen.” I told him, and he nodded. “Great, just what I need. Will you be the leader of one of the houses? House six, to be exact. There are six other people there, all younger than you.” He handed me six folders. I looked at them. “Tai, age 15. Matt, age 15. Mimi, age 15. Sora, age 15. Izzy, age 14. And T.K., age 12.” I thought about it for a second. “Sure, sign me up for that house, how long is this program?” ‘It goes until the first day of school. And starts again at the start of the first day of the second week of summer. It’s been like that for the last twenty one years, since I took over. But I live here year around, so I could get ready for the next year.” He said, as he was walking me to the door. We shook hands. I left, and went to the house. I was at least going to be able to stay away from my father for another for weeks. But I, and nobody else in house six knew what was going to happen in the next twenty minutes. It would change our lives forever. Category:Fan fiction